Dog Days are Over
by Fangy
Summary: (Takes place in the future/AU) Stormwind lies in ruins. The Horde are on the offensive. And the current King Anduin Wrynn is dead. However, his daughter and heir to the throne lives to see another day. She wants to take Stormwind back. But going to war will cost the Alliance far more then she may be willing to risk. To obtain what she desires she must seek out her fathers old ally.


**Soooo, ok... I've had this idea in my head for awhile now and I just wanted to plunk the first measly chapter here. This story...will be pretty big eventually. But I'm currently working on Live what you learn but I'll try to get some chapters in here and there for this guy as well.**

 **I LOVE wow stuff. Lore and all. So yeaaa... been wanting to do something like for awhile.**

 **DO keep in mind the first chapter isn't anything fancy, it gets better as it goes along. It's just basically a introduction as to what happened and what Aria wants to do.**

 **EDIT: Fixed a few things, and added a little bit more. SORRY**

 **oooooooooooooo**

-Prologe-

The piles of rubble lay claim to what once was a beautiful city. It feels oddly enough that these once majestic statues of lions now lay scattered across the ground. Their bodies astrune in front of her very eyes while the rubble that piles itself upon her threatens to take her life. She takes another breath, there is pain but this view... Nothing could be so horriable as this sight before her. Nothing.

"My lady!" They bellow. He calls for others to aid him. Perhaps to try and release her from her grave? Another deep breath. It didn't matter Stormwind was done for. What was she to do? Most of her life she had spent training as a Paladin, Holy spec ironically. Her father always was proud of her ideology of helping the needy, healing those that needed it. Her father... gone now. What was Stormwind to do without it's King? Without it's Monarchy? It's Heir? Surely she did not believe she would live. She could already feel deaths fingers brushing it's boney fingertips along her face. She was dieing.

Another breath, to much. She coughed, and coughed again. The pain... how did it subside? "Almost there Princess." it was a soft voice, a reassuring one. She didn't trust it.

 **oooooooooooooo**

It would be days before she opened her eyes. Before her fingers reached for the soft fabric of the cotten sheets. All her senses returning to her before taking the chance to open her eyes. The risk at seeing the devastation she knew all to well to be a truth she simply could not deny.

Moaning in pain she almost forgot she had once been buried alive under a pile of rubble. Trying to sit up, she failed, making only a half attempt. She would of tried again if it had not been for the nurse that instantly ran to her side upon seeing her awake.

"Your majesty" she cried.

"Where... where am I?"

The nurse gave a bit of a smile to her patient. "In Ironforge my dear."

"Ironforge..." she repeated.

"Yes, after the attack, the dwarves came to our rescue. But it was a little to late." The nurse looked down to the floor with a hint of sorrow in her eyes. However catching herself she jolted her head towards the young monarch in the room. Not wanting to show such an emotion to one that had already suffered so much, that also now bared such a heavy burden.

"Oh yes... they would like to see you once you've woken... if your capable my dear?" Again the smile.

The Princess looked to her caretaker. "Who?"

"The council of three hammers my dear."

Her only reply was a nod.

 **oooooooooooooooo**

Irongforge always smelt of smoke and ash. The dwarves were always consitantly working on making a better sword then the last. The core of the city was quite the lava pitt, literally. But regardless she liked the homey feel of the cities quaint little nooks, and it held quite a magnificent library.

Two dwarven guards were ahead of her, leading her to the throne room. To her side she had her caretaker. The human girls eyes wandered to the woman beside her. The nurse noticing and gave her a small smile which she did not return, instead she turned her attention to what was ahead of her.

The throne room.

She entered alone. Moira looked to the princess with a greif stricken face. "Young lass, I am so sorry for what had happened."

"Indeed." Muradin spoke up. "We did not expect the Horde to do something so fast... We were out of time. Aria, I am so sorry."

Moira lifted herself up off her throne, and came down to stand beside Stormwinds heir. "I understand if you need some time."

Aria looked to Moira, then to the remaining two of the council. "We did not expect an attack, but the horde has been... more then unusual these days then normal."

"We all know that to well, young one." replied Falstad.

"As it stands all of Stormwind is now in control of the Horde..." Muradin replied with heavy heart. "It would seem reclaiming the city is as impossible as it would be to reclaim Lordaeron."

"I don't believe that!" Her outburst only made Moira clutch onto her shoulder a little harder. "I can't... I cannot believe that. My father did everything in his power to keep Stormwind free and safe from the Horde, all the while trying to keep peace between our two factions, always trying to talk with his enemy more so then taking it to the battlefield. I will not let his legacy die with Stormwind in ruins."

"I understand how you feel." Moira said. "But we need to plan, we cannot just waltz in there and demand anything wee lass."

"I know." Aria looked to the ground, she would not let the tears that stung in her eyes fall. Not in greif, not now.

 **oooooooooooooooooo**

That evening she spoke with Muradin on what exactly happned and got all the current news on the condition of Stormwind. It's citizens, it's buildings, it's military... what was left, what had been decimated.

In truth there wasn't much left at all. And a lot of the families and soldiers that did survive the attack where now here taking shelter in Ironforge. But something wasn't quite right, the attack came out of nowhere. And they were helpless. Stormwind of all places... helpess. It just did not sit well with her.

Perhaps Muradin was correct in his own regard. There was no way of taking Stormwind back... no possible way without help. She could gain aid from Darnassus, from Exedor, from any ally... but she did not want to endanger them. Even now there was a shift in the Alliance, everything was in tatters. She would have to take on her new role and properally, and very soon. She would have to speak with the other leaders within the Alliance... There was a lot of work to be done. She could not do this alone. Even with the aid of all of the others... she did not think they could defear the Horde now.

She needed a trump card.

Her father always spoke of a friend from his past. He always told her that if anything drastic happned, that she should go seek his help. In giving her name to him he should aid her... should being the keyword. Her father really respected his old friend, but even in his own words, he was sometimes not the most reliable. But then again... this old friend of his was a Black Dragon. And if the stories of the Black flight were all true, then he defiently wasn't trustworthy.

But at the moment, he was the only option she had.

"Wrathion... Where would I go to find you?"

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

 **OK so this story is kinda something wanted to get out, but probably won't update to much since I'm working a lot more on Live what you learn.**

 **But I'll try to push out some chapters here and there.**

 **-Fangy**


End file.
